


Urges

by ladapecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, I hate myself, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID, Top Castiel, Why Did I Write This?, i need to stop writing late, late night work being posted now, porn pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladapecki/pseuds/ladapecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to stop praying to Castiel when he's horny.<br/>Castiel is busy.<br/>Castiel doesn't have time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> pLEASE MAKE ME STOP WRITING AT LIKE TWO AM BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS  
> THIS  
> RIGHT  
> HERE  
> I AM SO SORRY THIS ISN'T EVEN WELL WRITTEN I WAS JUST BORED  
> im sorry  
> dont tell my mom  
> it's easter and i think i need to pray to be forgiven

Bars don’t typically welcome random men at three in the morning.   
Not that Dean didn’t already know this fact, because he did, and he hated it. He was horny and restless, and jittery, and he wasn’t sure why. He had drank more coffee than usual this morning, and he got a few more hours than normal the night before, perhaps explaining this feeing. He wanted some sort of release, it was then he remembered he did have one option.   
“Hey Cas...I don’t know about you, but I kind of need some...uh...attention right now…if you know what I mean. I can’t fall asleep.” Dean opened one eye with raised eyebrows. About a minute later, the wind in his room stirred, and Castiel appeared in the corner, frowning.  
“Where is Sam?”   
“He went out with some girl named Ella or something. Told me not to wait up. I’m pretty sure he was hammered.”  
Castiel took a step closer, “You said you couldn’t sleep. What do you want from me?”   
Dean stood up from the bed and walked up to Castiel slowly, “Please don’t make me say it.” Dean whispered uncomfortably.   
“You called me here for an orgasam.” He wasn’t asking, more pointing out. Before Dean could respond, he was being turned around and shoved into the dirty hotel wall. “I am busy, you do realize that, right? I’m trying to fight a war,” Castiel hissed.  
Dean smirked a little, nodding once in conformation.   
“Then you know,” Castiel said, voice gravely and lustful, “I don’t exactly have a lot of time for your...urges.” Once again, Dean didn’t have to respond. Castiel leaned forward and bit into the flesh below Dean’s earlobe. Dean sighed loudly as Castiel gripped into the arm holes of his worn shirt, pushing the short sleeves up higher until his pointer and middle finger were poking out of the neck hole. Castiel pulled, and the fabric made a small ripping noise, letting it be known that it was being stretched. Dean moaned loudly as the nibbles traveled across his jaw and pulse. Castiel pulled back abruptly, loosening his grip on Dean’s shirt. “Dean, I want you to be quiet, you can do that for me, correct?”  
Dean noddled quickly, “Yes, of course,” he choked out. Castiel resumed his grip, but his kisses became more needy. He pulled Dean toward him, and then shoved him back up against the wall; hard. Dean bit his lip until it was crimson red, not making a sound. Dean’s hands traveled to Castiel’s hair, attempting to weave their way in. Castiel let go of Dean’s shirt and quickly grabbed Dean’s wrists, forcing them above his head.   
“Mmmm, no, Dean,” he whispered, nipping again at Dean’s earlobe. Dean was sure he would have bruises all down his neck tomorrow.   
Castiel grew impatient and let go of Dean’s wrists, allowing them to fall back in place. He tugged the hem of Dean’s shirt, “Take this off, now,” he grumbled. Dean quickly removed and disposed of the unnecessary garment. He grabbed Dean’s shoulders and turned him around again. pushing him onto the bed. Castiel stared at him then, observing his heaving chest and small whimpers for attention. “Shh, Dean. No talking.” Dean bit his lip again trying to comply. Castiel quickly undid his tie. He pushed Dean’s feet and legs together from the foot of the bed, and flattened him to the mattress. “Stay,” he whispered hotly. He slowly crawled on all fours up until his eyes lined up with Dean’s. He kissed him chastely before sitting up on Dean’s lap. He was holding tightly to the tie, smiling mischievously at Dean, who now held his hands out, wrists up. Castiel moved his hands back further until he was lined up with the bed frame. He tying both of his hands there. He was restrained now, only able to twist and writhe beneath the other man.   
He kissed Dean’s abdomen, slowly traveling downward until he licked his naval. Dean squirmed and sighed with a quiver. Castiel kept moving downward until he was met with the waistband of Dean’s pants. He bucked upward, the bulge in his jeans hitting Cas’s adam’s apple.   
“Please, Cas,” Dean whispered.  
“Shh, Dean.” Castiel purred, raising his hands to undo the button. Dean let out an inaudible cry; his legs convulsing. He was throbbing in his clothes. Cas slowly undid the zipper of his jeans, continuing to pull them down slowly. Dean’s hands strained against the tie bonding him, refusing to let them kneed their way into Castiel’s hair. He hoisted up Dean’s legs so the pants could travel down past his knees, eventually coming off and being tossed away. Castiel was still fully clothed when he began pulling down Dean’s slightly damp boxers, and biting hard at his inner thighs. Dean twisted beneath him, letting out small whimpers here and there causing Castiel let out whispers of warning. Dean’s lips were bruised from biting them, and his tongue was bright red. His cock was leaking precome on his tummy; he was so hard it was breaching on painful. He was breathing erratically, until Castiel stopped teasing and licked a stripe up the vein at the back of his cock.   
“Cas,” Dean breathed, “I’m not gonna last, do something.” Castiel stopped abruptly, letting a hot breath out around the tip of Dean’s cock before taking him in completely, not being handicapped by a gag reflex. Dean thrust upward, hard. Castiel pulled back.  
“I have to go soon, make noise. You do something.”  
He wrapped his mouth around Dean again, letting out loud moans around Dean to bring him vibration. Dean gripped hard onto the tie, thrusting his hips and excersizing his abdomen, allowing Cas’s name to glide off his lips like a prayer. His thrusts became arrhythmic as Castiel teased his slit and circled his tongue around the head. He let out noise that fell between a whine and a moan, before releasing in Castiel’s mouth. He made quick work of swallowing Dean down, pulling off, and wiping his mouth on the back of hand. He crawled back up to Dean and kissed him thoroughly, his mouth still tasting bitter. He pulled away, nuzzling Dean’s neck, hands on both sides of Dean’s shoulders keeping him up. “Call when you need me again,” Castiel said as he undid the tie. Dean nodded his head slowly before falling asleep, Castiel turning up the air in the room as he flew away to attend his duties.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for your comments and kudos, tell me if i made any mistakes.


End file.
